inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishikage Seiya
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 (Outei Tsukinomiya) 20 (Inazuma Japan) |team = *'Outei Tsukinomiya' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Suzumura Kenichi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares)}} Nishikage Seiya ( ) is a character from Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He is a member and the goalkeeper of Outei Tsukinomiya. He is also a goalkeeper for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance Nishikage has long, light brown hair and gray eyes. He has a light skin tone. He is very tall and has a muscular build. Personality Nishikage looks up to Nosaka: he likes the fact that Nosaka is a heroic, authoritative person. In fact, he seems to agree and conform with all of Nosaka's decisions. In episode 24, he reveals that he follows Nosaka for the fact that the latter has been living his whole life to achieve a single goal. When Mikado Anna reveals to Nishikage that Nosaka has a dangerous brain tumor, he becomes angry and sad about his friend, showing that he supports his closest friends. In Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin, he is generally shown to be a friendly and amiable person, though he can get frustrated sometimes when he is unable to stop a shoot. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Nishikage has been watching several matches of Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen along with Nosaka Yuuma. At the end of the second match between Inakuni Raimon and Seishou Gakuen, Nishikage received a call about that Takemi Kousuke has been causing trouble. Nosaka said to him that he should go back first and that he will follow later. Outei Tsukinomiya was revealed to have passed their block as well and played their first national match against Seishou Gakuen in Outei Tsukinomiya Stadium. Haizaki Ryouhei quickly used Overhead Penguin right after the kick-off but too much of Seishou Gakuen's suprise, Nishikage easily stopped Overhead Penguin by only using his hands. He later used his hissatsu, Ouke no Tate, to stop Haizaki's Overhead Penguin once again. In the end, Seishou Gakuen's coach, Kudou Michiya, forfeited the match for the safety of his players, resulting in Outei Tsukinomiya winning the match. Nishikage went with Nosaka to see Inakuni Raimon's other matches against Hakuren, Eisei Gakuen and Tonegawa Tousen. However before the match between Inakuni Raimon and Tonegawa Tousen, Mikado Anna saw Nishikage and went to him to talk about Nosaka's illness. Nishikage wasn't aware of Nosaka's illness and quickly walked away from Anna but he was angry since Nosaka never told him about it. Nosaka later went to visit the doctor and Nishikage overheard the conversation. He also was watching from afar when Nosaka ate some medicine and confronted Nosaka about his illness. However, Nosaka responded that he shouldn't concerned about it since he will play till the end. The day of the finals arrived and after Nosaka gave a speech, Nishikage waited outside the dressing room, saying that he will stay with Nosaka till the end. Outei Tsukinomiya quickly scored the first goal after using Grid Omega and Nishikage was worried about Nosaka after he was hurt when he clashed with Haizaki several times. Nishikage was about to use Ouke no Tate to stop Bakunetsu Storm but Nosaka warned that it was a feint and Mansaku Yuuichirou scored a goal for his team since Nishikage wasn't able to react on time. Goujin Tetsunosuke attempted to score but Nishikage easily caught the ball. However, he later failed to stop Kozoumaru Sasuke's Hidaruma Bakunetsudan with Ouke no Tate. During the second half, Kozoumaru used Hidaruma Bakunetsudan once more but this time, he was able to stop with his new technique, Casting Arm. Later, Inamori Asuto and Kozoumaru shot Nosaka's King's Lance back to Outei Tsukinomiya's goal with Counter Drive and Nishikage succeeded in stopping the shoot with Ouke no Tate with the help of Michiba Atsunori and Hanasaki Taizen. Near the end of the match, Goujin used his new hissatsu, Fire Lemonade, which broke through Nishikage's Ouke no Tate, causing Inakuni Raimon to score their third and winning goal. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Nishikage went shopping for two watermelons when he met Asuto and Haizaki who were looking for some fruit as well to bring to Nosaka. While the ceremony of announcing the players of Inazuma Japan was underway, Nishikage was at the hospital helping Nosaka packing his bags. He was surprised to see that he was selected and Nosaka congratulated him. He later went to the airport with Nosaka to say goodbye to him and met with his teammates to go to the place where they were staying for their time with Inazuma Japan. The next day, Clario Orvan appeared at their place and used Diamond Ray which nobody was able to stop. The day of their match against Red Bison arrived and Nishikage was benched for that match with Endou Mamoru being the goalkeeper. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2. It was revealed that Inazuma Japan's next opponent was Australia's national team, Shining Satans, but Zhao Jinyun didn't manage to get any info on them, so the team went to train for their next match without having any idea what kind of plays Australia has. Nishikage went to train on his own in the gym and when he was done, Kidou Yuuto was waiting for him outside the gym and asked if he could keep an eye on Ichihoshi Mitsuru to which he agreed to. He was once again benched for the match between Inazuma Japan and Shining Satans which Inazuma Japan won with a score of 5-4. After the match, the team went to their locker room and celebrated their victory while Kidou caused some uproar with accusing Ichihoshi for everything bad that has happened to the team. Some people from the FFI adminstration bureau entered their locker room and searched through the belongings of the players when they found doping drugs with Kidou's stuff. They took Kidou with them, shocking the team, and Ichihoshi entered the room. Some days later, their next opponent was revealed to be Uzbekistan, Eternal Dancers, who were a stamina team. The team were divided in teams to do a relay race for their training. They were exhausted when they finished and thought that could finally get some rest, when Kazemaru Ichirouta asked them to do a different training. After the training, Nishikage met with Kidou who asked if he finished his investigation of Ichihoshi. Nishikage said that he was clearly affliated with some organization. He didn't understand why Ichihoshi needed to leave the grounds to contact them while there were many opportunities to do it. Kidou said that he would shadow him. Nishikage asked if Kidou wasn't coming back to the team but he stated that he couldn't come back yet and that he would help the team with what he could. Some time later, Endou got arrested after he encountered some guys, which shocked the team, making Endou not being the goalkeeper for the match. With Endou not available, Zhao Jinyun announced that Nishikage would be the goalkeeper for the upcoming match. The day of the match arrived and he was talking to himself about being in charge of protecting Japan's goal but he would prefer it to stand on the field along with Nosaka, not knowing that Nosaka was coming back to Japan the same day. The match started and Nishikage quickly conceded a goal since Dost Gales shot his technique, Requiem Dust, the opposite side of the goal. He also saw that the team wasn't functioning well with not having a playmaker at their side. Before the first half ended, Dost once again shot with Requiem Dust and this time Nishikage tried to defend it with Ouke no Tate but failed, making the score 0-2. He became frustated by not being able to protect the goal and he screamed it out. After the first half of match ended, Nosaka appeared before the team, which surprised everyone. Nishikage approached to Nosaka to greet him warmly. He also apologized that he conceded two goals. Nosaka said that there was nothing to worry about. While Nishikage was standing at the goal, he ensured that now with Nosaka on the field, he wouldn't let to score anymore goals. He asked Nosaka to watch his strength. When Dost was trying to score again, Nishikage was able to use his new hissatsu technique, Artemis Ring, and he stopped the ball. Everyone was shocked that he got such a powerful technique and didn't use it before. Nosaka praised Nishikage and he was very happy to hear that. Yuu stated to Kimura Yousuke that this technique was only possible because Nosaka Yuuma was at the front and it likely had a limited range. In the end, Inazuma Japan won with a score of 4-2. Before the next match against Saudi Arabia started, Inazuma Japan was training with a special device prepared by their coach. Using it they were able to learn how to avoid foul plays. Nosaka and Nishikage showed to the team how the device worked. When Goujin was training, he fell after the device increased its speed. He asked Nishikage to turn it off but he was too busy, giving the towel to Nosaka. Later during the meal Nosaka was talking to Nishikage about their coach's homemade fried rice. He was wondering how it tasted and gave a little bit on Nishikage's plate. But after Nishikage tried it, it seemed that it wasn't tasty at all. With Endou back on the team, Nishikage was benched once again for the match against Saudi Arabia. He was terrified when he saw Ichihoshi approaching to Nosaka, with his leg dangerously close to Nosaka's head. He was still worried about his health, even now when his surgery succeeded. It was revealed later that Nishikage helped Nosaka to prepare special training for Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru, so they could pretend reliably that they got injured. It was the part of Nosaka’s plan to save Ichihoshi and outsmart the Orion Foundation. Nishikage was watching with his teammates Ichihoshi training with Endou. Nosaka was really impressed by Ichihoshi’s abilities as his supporter and stated that he carried out his tasks to perfection. It was shown that Nishikage overheard their conversation about upcoming match with China and he seemed to be a little bit jealous about their cooperation. But later in the evening, when the team found lost Asuto and Ichihoshi near the forest, Nishikage smiled happy with the others that everything turned out well. Hissatsu Anime * * * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters